Strawberries and Cream
by KittyCatay
Summary: Sonny likes Chad. Sonny also likes Tawni.When Chad finally askes Sonny to be his girlfriend, she's not as happy as she thought she would be.A whole new twist on cheating on someone with a costar. Chad/Sonny, Twani/Sonny


This is rated T for language, so…

Here we go!

……….

La da deed a da…

Hmm, hmmm…

….

CAN THIS FREAKING CLOCK GO ANY FASTER???

No, no, it's not the clocks fault. It is, unfortunately, perfectly on time. Its my fault time has come to a standstill while I'm waiting for Tawni to get home. I can't stop this obsessive thinking! Who is she with? What is she doing? Is she happy? And AM I going to make it until she gets back.

This is a new thing, obviously. Hell, three months ago, I would be hoping that someone had finally kidnapped her and was holding her at some ridiculous ransom.

I'm not even sure how this started, anyhow. One day, we were just doing this sketch. In the sketch, I was supposed to pick up Tawni (while I was dressed as King Kong), throw her over my shoulder, and carry her off. None of the weirdness and discomfort I feel now would have happened if I hadn't tripped.

"Ah, crap!" I laughed as we both lay on the floor. "Sorry, Tawni, my shoelace."

She giggled at that. "Its ok. So long as I looked cute while I was falling."

I had landed on top of her. And when I looked down at her, my arms folded loosely around her…something happened.

Those perfect green eyes of hers…they held me in this kind of trance. My breathing had stopped for a moment. As her hair was spread in a silky sheet around her face, I realized for the first time how beautiful she was. She giggled and smiled up at me.

"Um, Sonny? I think you can get up now."

I flushed. " I got up hurriedly. I had wanted to kiss her so badly.._that_ close to revealing my secret.

Zora is the on my secret. The fact that I'm a bisexual.

"So, when are you telling someone?" She had asked me one day.

I was confused. "I'm sorry, tell what?"

"That your hot for chicks as well as guys." Zora said matter-of-factly.

I nearly spit out my veggie burger. "Excuse me?!" I choked out.

Zora patted me on the back. "Your secrets safe with me." She said. "Just so long as you keep to yourself that little item you found while snooping in my sarcaughogous(i dont know how to spell it) the other day."

I flushed. It was more than one thing. Lets just say that Chad has one more fan then he realized. "Okay, gotcha."

Now I'm just sitting here on the couch. I tapped my foot impatiently, working out an angry rhythm that one day I could put into a song. I yawned, after another fifteen minutes.

"Might as well take a little nap." I thought to myself. I curled up on the burgundy couch we shared.

It was one of the most bizarre dreams I had ever had. For one thing, in the dream, I was dating him…Chad Dylan Cooper. We were relaxing on the beach, and I was wrapped up in his arms. He kissed me gently along the neck, moving upwards towards my mouth. Our lips finally met, and I sighed. "Oh Chad…" I murmured. "God, this really sucks that this is a dream."

"Oh, but it doesn't have to be." He said. I looked at him confused. His smiling blue eyes suddenly turned to green. His blond hair grew longer and fairer, his lips grew fuller, and his lanky form filled out into girlish curves.

Soon, it was Tawni, not Chad, that stood embracing me.

"Just admit it." She whispered in a low, sultry voice. Then she kissed me.

I was caught up in the moment, absolutely convinced that this had to be real…until I heard that annoying knocking.

I woke with a start, my body drenched in sweat. The irritating knocking continued. I ran to the door. I knew it was her.

"Hey, Taw-" my cheery greeting was cut off once I saw who it was. "Oh. Hello Chad."

"Hello?" he laughed. He picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me. "I give you a month of fully awesome dates, and all I get is a, 'hello'?"

I blushed. "Sorry, Chad…I was thinking of something else."

"Not another guy?" he said suddenly. I rolled my eyes. He gets jealous so easily.

"I…can honestly say that I was not thinking of another guy," I said. It _was_ the truth!

He sighed, relieved. "Okay, perfect." He said. Then he reached into his back pocket.

I had seen it coming for weeks. "Oh, Chad, I"

"This past month has been one of the best of my life." He said. "And I know that our love is strong enough, that no matter what the opponence, no matter what others may say…"

"Chad." I interrupted. "If you're going to be romantic, could you please not quote lines from Mackenzie Falls?"

Chad rolled his eyes, but continued. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he held out the silver and garnet ring."

I squealed, being the total girl that I am, and jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes, yes…"

"YES!!" I heard the bright, sweet voice coming in my door. "Oh Sonny, I'm so happy for you!"

I turned around to see Tawni in the doorway.

"You know, I knew that he was going to ask you…" she aid. "I just didn't know if it was going to be this century…or the next!"

"Yeah, well…" I held out my hand for proof.

"Well, congratulations!" she beamed and hugged me, then skipped away.

I watched her leave. I had finally gotten what I had wanted. But then…what was with this awful feeling I had in my stomach?

…………….

Please review…please? Push the button, and you, too, can meet Demi Lovato!


End file.
